Little Brother Keeper
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Four Assassins, one Assassin turned Templar, and one Templar once destined to be an Assassin. Are tasked with raising a baby Desmond, who will hopefully save the world, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yep, I'm a bit of a Gamer, my playing mostly ranges from the Zelda: pairings are Link/Ganondorf or Link with anyone but Zelda. Kingdom Hearts, some Pokemon, Harvest Moon. A bit of Mario, and of crouse Assassin's Creed.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Brothers' Keeper**

 **Prologue** :

White is the greeting upon awakening, remembrance a brief companion, then she walked. Mind now filled with what had been, she needed to know what has and will. She dared not presume because all is possible.

"Show" she said, "so me all that had happened, show me the reason for my awakening"

The White parted, shaped into things and many colors.

She watched and saw.

"This must be fixed"

Everything is White again, and she walked once more, as she does, she felt the stirrings of Brother. She does not go to him, she had a task that needed to be done as does Brother.

Their meeting will come later.

She found him, alone and unaware.

"Hello"

He blinked at her, dazed eyes take a long moment to see, he stared at her then at the White that went beyond. Then back at her.

"Is…Is this Heaven?"

"If that is what you wish to call it"

His brow furrowed, and she wondered. Wondered about this one, wondered and can only see fog and blurred shapes.

"Is this…Hell?"

"If that is what you wish to call it"

"Oookay" he said after a long pause of thought, who he had been emerging to the surface, "who are you then?"

"My siblings call me Sister"

"No, I mean—never mind"

Sister smiled, it is warm and nice, her eyes a deep dark green which were gentle and near glowed with something that said he was safe and welcomed. Nothing at all like the cold and distant of….them, of the Ones Who Came Before.

"You died" Sister then sad, well more like stated.

"Yeah, remember that"

Sister watched as a hand comes up to touch the other and up his arm, barely there caresses before it dropped, she looked up at his eyes again. Eyes that were an interesting color and she found that she liked them.

"You weren't supposed to, not in the way you had"

"Um, sorry?"

"It is alright, it was a possible outcome, and thus prepared for"

Brow furrowed again, "What does that mean? Was my death planned?"

"No, as I said, it was a possibility"

He is confused.

"Please, walk with me"

She walked.

And after a low mumble of "where?" he followed.

"Where are we going?" he asked once he was matching her pace, "actually better question, where are we?"

"Inside what you and others call the Apple of Eden"

He stumbled, Sister stopped.

"We're _**inside**_ the Apple of Eden?!"

"More or less"

Sister watched him try and understand, and wondered about his thoughts.

"Right" he finally said, "right" he said once more in a tone that made her wonder more.

"Shall we continue?" Sister then asked, "we have much to do"

He nodded.

She walked.

And he followed.

 _ **~.~**_

As he followed Sister to wherever they were supposed to be, He realized something. He knew things, knew people, names, even how he "died".

He did not know his name.

It should bother him, and he suppose it does, but not in the way it should.

Sister stopped walking, so does he.

Everything is still White, but it's not the peacefully quiet White like before, there is _**something**_ here. Something powerful and unknown, but warm and not at all fearful….like Sister.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"The beginning" Sister answered as she looked at him, "the events after your death have caused Chaos, and though it was predicted, it is unwanted, threating the balance that my Siblings and I have maintained, it must be fixed."

"You're talking about Juno, right?"

Sister nodded, "Yes, Juno has misunderstood, and became blinded"

There is more to this, he can tell, he wanted to know, and knew that if he asked Sister will answer truthfully. Maybe because of this, he doesn't ask.

"You are the one who will stop this Chaos, and return the balance" Sister then said as White rumbled.

"How?" he asked, he was not like Sister, and definitely not like Juno, he couldn't see how he was going to stop her.

Sister is silent, she does not truly know, but there was something about him. Something hidden but familiar, whatever it was, it would stop Juno; that much she knew at least.

"I do not know" she finally answered, "but there is something within you, it will stop this Chaos that much I do know. However, what it is, or how, I suppose we both will know in time"

It was an answer, not one he wanted, but still one.

"Okay, putting that aside for now, how do I get out of here?" he then asked, "…are you going to send me back?"

Sister is silent, then she moved closer, until her hand came up to gently cradle his cheek, her eyes look him over.

He is thin, pale and bruised, eyes old, tired and sad. This soul is much damaged, cracked, near broken some may say. And for all that she and her siblings can twist time, space and beyond. For all that they can heal, remake fragile flesh. Even memories can be changed and blocked for a time; they cannot heal a human soul. They touch, speak, and even give it rebirth, returning it to the fragile flesh whether the flesh is old or renew. But the soul will still be the same.

"Not as you are" she then said lowering her hand.

She cannot change that.

However, others can.

Humans have more power than they know, especially when it came one another.

 _ **They**_ will be the ones who help him, and perhaps _**they**_ will be able to help him awaken what is hidden.

He is startled when Sister smiled and kissed his forehead.

"We will meet again soon, goodbye Desmond"

Oh.

So that was his name.

The White became blinding.

* * *

 ** _Review Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brothers' Keeper**

 **Chapter 1**

White is his greeting upon awakening, memories a brief companion, then he walked. As he does so, he felt Sister's presence, but he does not go to her. He had a task that needed to be done, as does she.

He stopped walking when he came upon them, they walk amongst each other, lost in peaceful memories unaware of each other; and where they were.

He does not speak to them, just observed. Observed all of their pasts, who they were, and could have been.

Then he decided.

The first one was easy, he was closest of them all, a connection between them that would help greatly. The second and third were also easy enough, the connection not as strong as the first but still unbreakable. He had to choose between two for the fourth, and the last two, made him wonder.

Once done, he sent them to where they needed to go.

Then he walked.

 _ **~.~**_

He knew them, just as he knew that he had died on the bench in _Firenze_ ,he's not sure how; but he does. Knew that all but one is connected to him by blood, he knew their lives from birth to death, he shouldn't but he does, and they knew him.

Something moved in the corner of his vision, he looked and found the Apple sitting there on a table. It looked to be the same one he left in Altaïr's library long ago, but something about it was different. He blinked when he realized what it was.

There was no desire.

No desires to use, touch, or see.

The Apple glowed.

The golden energy gliding around them was warm, nothing like before, and emerging from it was a woman. She did not have the golden glow like the ones before; the woman was more solid, more real. She was avenge height, with black hair that came down in waves and kind blue eyes. She was dressed in white robes and cradled a bundle of cloth in the crock of her arm.

"Hello" said the woman.

No one said anything, experience had taught most of them to be cautious of the Power of the Apple.

"Who are you?" asked the one Ezio knew to be called Conner or Ratonhnhaké:ton: ton, and even in his head, Ezio knew he wasn't pronouncing it right.

"My siblings call me Sister Who Walks With Time"

"An unusual answer" said the one called Haytham.

"But a truthful one" smiled Sister, it was nice and warm.

In Sister's arms, the bundled squirmed and made a noise that was familiar, it drew their eyes to it, Sister noticed and smiled, she drew back a part of the cloth to reveal a baby with dark soft hair.

"Desmond" Ezio murmured in shock, the last he had seen of Desmond, was a man, not a babe. And though it would be hard to tell for others, Ezio just knew it was him.

Just like he knew about those who stood beside him.

"What do you want?" Shay asked.

Ezio is not sure what to think of him. Sister stared at Ezio. She then titled her head, hummed softly then she spoke, "Before I make my request, let me show you"

And she does.

First they saw from the outside, then from _**within**_ , felt every inch of fear, loneliness, sadness, confusion, anger, bitterness, frustration, and then an understanding of purpose that they weren't sure was genuine.

Then Desmond died.

A promised quick death filled with pain, pain, _**pain**_ and hope barely felt underneath.

"Are you alright?"

It took Ezio a long moment to realize he was on the ground, head throbbing and limbs shaking. He looked up at the one called Sister Who Walked With Time, who stared at them with a detached look of observation, very different from her warm eyes and smile.

"That was….unexpected" said someone who could be Edward, his voice was too hoarse to truly tell.

Sister did not respond, instead she showed them after.

Destruction.

Everything they thought, believed in, was gone.

In its place was Juno.

Juno who manipulated them through time, until her supposed end by Desmond would not come to be.

When it was _**finally**_ over, they picked themselves off the floor.

"There had better been a purpose to that" Haytham grumbled, his feet suddenly stumbled back; a hand on his back steadied him. Looking over his shoulder, he found that it was Edward, his father.

"There was" Sister said, drawing Haytham's attention and stopping him from doing….something, "now that you have seen, are you willing to change the future you saw?"

"I don't take kindly to manipulation upon my person" Altair said.

"Nor do I" said Shay

Following him were voices of agreements, Sister's lips twitched, "Very well, this is what must be done: raise him"

They all stared blankly at her, and Sister looked down at Desmond, "Raise him" she spoke, "teach him. Do all that you can to prepare him for the day he must face Juno"

There is silence then finally Ezio said what everyone else was thinking.

"…..Together?"

* * *

 ** _This is going to be fun, mwuhahaha! Who will snap first? Conner? Edward? Shay? Ezio? The Assassin Turkey?_**

 ** _Review Please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brothers' Keeper**

 **Chapter 2**

With Desmond still in her arm, Sister walked.

And they followed.

So focused on her, they did not notice all that they passed, down a hall they went; passing many closed doors. Finally they came to one door, it was closed and on it was Desmond's name in colorful letters. Sister used her free hand to open the door and stepped in.

They followed.

Inside was obviously a nursery, even if many of the things were beyond their time, they could still tell it was one. Sister gently laid Desmond in a crib, humming a soft tone when the babe started to fuss.

"I leave you to your task" Sister then said turning to them when Desmond had settled down, "goodbye, we shall meet again"

And then, she simply faded.

They all stared at the spot where Sister once stood, it's only when Desmond started to fuss that they look away. They gather around the crib, Desmond isn't full blown crying, but he isn't exactly happy. It's instinctual when five hands reach down, they pause and look at each other in surprise.

"Allow me" Ezio finally said.

The hands drew back, and Ezio placed his own on Desmond's stomach, murmuring softly in Italian as he rubbed; he keep rubbing until Desmond's eyes closed and his breathing told of sleep.

"We should rest" Altair whispered as not to wake the babe, "and hopefully our minds will be clearer in the morning"

There are voiced agreements, and after Ezio volunteered to stay in the nursery with Desmond in case the child woke up, all leave the room to find some place to rest. Alone, Ezio looked around the dimly lit room, pausing when he caught sight of two items on the small nightstand next to Desmond's crib. He went over and picked one of them up, it was a baby monitor, how he knew the item's name, its purpose, or even how to use it. The Assassin didn't bother to think about; his mind filled with much of what happened today.

Instead, he turned on both of them, and with one in hand; he left the room to find a place to sleep.

 _ **~.~**_

Altair opened his eyes well rested and with a clear mind.

He got out of the bed, he hadn't bothered to undress, only removing his shoes. He paused to stretch; afterwards he looked at the room he had commandeered. It was plain, with just the admittedly comfortable bed, dresser, and closet. The room was definitely plain, but suited Altai just fine, the Assassin put on his shoes and left the room. Once in the hall, Altair could hear low noise, most likely the others. He followed them to what he knew to be a den.

He found Conner, and Haytham, Conner was crouching down in front of a…..television, Altai frowned. He's not sure how he knew what the...device was, its purpose and how it worked. It was as though something in his mind was telling him these things.

" _The apple"_ he thought as he looked at Haytham, it was the only thing he could think of that would explain, how he knew about something far beyond his time or what he had seen during his time with the Apple.

Haytham was at a bookcase, returning to reading the book titles after glancing over at Altair when the man had come into the room. Altair joined Conner in his crouch in front of the TV.

"I know what this is" Conner said, not looking away from the moving picture of a singing blonde woman, "what its purpose, what it does, and can do…..it is disconcerting, among other things" Conner glanced to the right, Altair followed his gaze. A soft breeze ruffled blue curtains, the Assassin could make out opened doors, curious; Altair stood, and made his way over. Beyond the door was a railed porch that over looked a green field and a sparkling lake. Leaning against the rail was Shay, and Altair could understand Conner's discomfort.

He knew why Shay chose his path, and that was what made it so confusing, each of them; Ezio, Conner, Edward, and himself had found clarity through the Brotherhood or was helped by it. The fact that Shay found his with the Templars, _**because**_ of the Brotherhood, did not sit well. (Altair is also sure Conner had other reasons for being uncomfortable with Shay, namely the boy's father)

"Staring is rude"

Altair blinked, and after a moment, he joined Shay by the railing, "My apologies" he said as he looked out to the lake. Shay glanced at him then back at the lake. Silence is the only thing between the two, before the baritone of Ezio's voice drew them back inside. Ezio was lodging on the sofa, Conner had moved away from the television, in his arms was Desmond. The Native American was feeding him the rubber tip of what they knew to be a bottle filled with baby food.

Which was good, because none of them had breasts, or were growing some anytime soon….maybe, you can never tell with the Apple.

"Edward still sleeping?" Altair asked when he didn't see the blond Assassin.

"Most likely" Haytham said, the tone of his voice telling.

Desmond farted, loudly; all eyes turned the baby who still eating. Eyes half closed in contentment, and unaware of the others looking at him in various expressions of amusment, or in Haytham's case disgust.

"You have no right to make that face son" Edward yawned as he came in, obviously having heard Desmond, "seeing as you use to pee on me all the time during changing"

"Stop smirking" Haytham grumbled as his smirking son, and he'll forever deny the soft pink of his cheeks.

 _ **~.~**_

" _Ora quindi,_ Desmond has been fed, so it's our turn" Ezio said as he stood up.

"Do you even know how to cook?" asked Conner, Desmond was now against his cloth-covered shoulder, the Native American patting his back; trying to get him to burp.

"Never learned" Ezio shrugged, "any of you?"

"Tried it once, but after nearly burning off his eyebrows, Malik forbid me from ever going anywhere near anything remotely cooking" Altair said.

"I can cook well enough" Shay said.

"As can I" Conner spoke up, raising a brow at the loud burp Desmond let out.

"If it comes from the ocean, I can do just about anything with it" Edward said from where he had flopped down in the cushioned chair

"Then we are covered, I shall wait here, while breakfast is being prepared"

Conner stood, and after handing the now dozing Desmond and cloth to Altair, grabbed Ezio by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

" _Solo un momento_ , where are we going?" the Italian asked.

"To the kitchen" Conner answered, "you are going to learn"

About an hour and several very creative cursing in several different languages later, a food covered Conner was shoving an equally food covered Ezio back into the den.

 _ **~.~**_

The house reminded Conner of Davenport Manor in terms of size, all of the bedrooms were on the first floor, along with the den, kitchen, two bathrooms, and other rooms left to explore. A door between the den and kitchen lead down to the basement, inside was essentially a training room, obviously for them to stay in top form and for Desmond to use when he was older and ready to be trained. Go outside and you'd be greeted with lush, green forest and a road that lead to somewhere.

And of course, there was the Apple.

The Apple, no matter where they put it, it always appeared on the dresser in Desmond's nursery. After what felt like the hundredth time of finding it on the dresser, they decided to let it be.

 _ **~.~**_

"This…is disgusting, _**why**_ do people have children again?"

From where he was picking out Desmond's clothes for the baby to where after his bath, Edward chuckled before looking over his shoulder at his son who was wrinkling his nose at the content of Desmond's diaper.

"Because they're cute and fulfill a missing piece of us" he said as he turned his attention back to his ask.

"Dogs, cats, even bears, for all they are dangerous. Are cute, _**this**_ is not cute" Haytham grumbled as he lifted baby legs by the ankles and used the baby wipe to clean the baby, doing as he father had instructed and getting every crevice.

"You were not much better" Edward said, "made worse when you learnt how what your arms and legs were for"

"I can't tell if you're being serious or trying to make me punch you" Haytham grumbled as threw the dirty diaper and wipe into the bin next to the changing station.

Chuckling, and with the clothing draped over one arm, went over to his son and descendent, "I'm just teasing" he said, ruffling his son's hair, "come on Desmond, let's get you cleaned up and to bed"

Smoothing his hair back into its proper place, Haytham watched his father and Desmond leave the room, the Assassin coo'ing softly at the babe, something warm and achingly familiar in his chest.

* * *

 _ **Review Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Brothers' Keeper**

When Conner stepped onto the porch and found Shay in one of the rocking chairs, humming softly to the dozing Desmond cradled in his arms, a little hand wrapped around the Irish man's finger. The Native suddenly remembered that Shay had been one of the five who had reached down into the cradle that time. And the longer he watched the man, the more he realized that while the Assassin turned Templar still made him…uncomfortable. He was not worried about the man being alone with Desmond.

"Staring must be a family trait"

Conner blinked, and found Shay staring at him with amusement, and just a hint of weariness. The man had obviously noticed Conner's behavior around him. In his arms, Desmond yawned, and soon he was sleeping soundly. After a moment, Conner went to lean against the rail, looking out at the field of green. Shay waited for….whatever.

"…My father" Conner said after a long surprisingly comfortable silence, "what was he like?"

Ah.

Shay had seen Conner and Grandmaster's time together, saw their end, he understood why Conner made the request. He wanted to know what his father was like when true meanings weren't hidden behind harsh and sarcastic words, when eyes were warm, instead if cold and distant.

Shay looked down at the sleeping child, then back at Conner who was watching him, patiently waiting for an answer. With an honest and gentle smile, that took Conner by surprised; he wasn't expecting it of the man. Shay answered, "He was everything the Templars could want in a Grand Master, however, there was always this...space between us. There was something about Grand Master Haytham that made him not like the others, sometimes I would get a glimpse of it, but could never name. So honestly, he is as much of a mystery to me as he is to you. "

Conner doesn't say anything, but after a moment, he came over and sat down next to the man.

 _ **~.~**_

When they each find clothes folded up on the edge of their bed, a plastic card that they knew to be a debit card with their names on it; along with four numbers appearing in their heads, and cash. All six men took it as a sign that they should probably leave the house, so after dressing and strapping Desmond onto Altair's front, packing everything into a baby bag and shoving it into a grumbling Haytham's arms who in turned shoved it into Shay's. The four Assassins and two Templars left the house and discovered that the main road leads to a village. The village was a pleasant thing, it's people equally so, and apparently no one found six men with a baby strange. Granted, five of the six men looked so much alike that they all probably thought them to be family.

"It must be some kind of special skill"

From where they were watching Ezio hold some kind of all female-court in the corner, the three men nodded in agreement with Shay's statement. Sitting next to his grandfather, Conner nosily slurped up the last of the Carmel Frappe, it was his fourth one.

"Perhaps you should slow down on those" Haytham said when Conner announced he was getting another one.

"It isn't ale" Conner said as he stood, "and this isn't a tavern"

Haytham watched him go, taking notice that his son's tone didn't have the bite it usually had when the boy would talk to him. It's was a nice realization.

They had stopped at this placed called Zen Café, mostly due to hunger and to see the debit cards in action, no sooner had they all sat down. Did a woman come up to the table, wanting to talk to Ezio, which quickly followed with the Italian being dragged off into the corner surrounded by his newly dubbed Female Court.

"Ah, Conner, _mio fratello_! Come and meet these lovely _donne_ " Ezio called when he spotted the Native making his way back with his frappe.

Conner looked over at the man, then at the women who were staring at him, it reminded him of wolves, slightly terrified; Conner shook his head and hurried back to the table, or tried to. One of the women grabbed him and dragged him into the circle.

"How the hell did he help make Desmond?" Edward said as he and the others watched his grandson blush and fumble, something the women apparently found adorable which just made Conner blush and fumble more.

"He didn't get it from me, I assure you" Haytham said before he went back to him food

In Altair's arms, Desmond sucked happily on his pacifier.

 _ **~.~**_

"He is trying to get over it?"

From where he was sitting next to the blanket, watching TV, though he would occasionally glance down at Desmond on the blanket. Ezio looked over at Haytham who was staring at Desmond. Ezio followed his gaze to the baby. Ezio had rolled up a blanket, placed it on the bigger spread out one, before placing the baby on it, making sure that the rolled up blanket was placed underneath Desmond's chest and he was facing one of the many toys the Italian had spread out. With his large hand placed upon the babe's lower back, Ezio had felt Desmond pushing forward, though he doubted the baby knew exactly what he was doing.

"Possibly" Ezio answered after watching his descendent trying and wriggle over the blanket.

Haytham hummed, eyes still locked onto Desmond, one of his fingers twitching when the baby whimpered. Ezio gently petted the baby's back, Desmond settled down and resumed his rocking/pushing. It's only when Desmond whimpered a second time, does Haytham finally moved from his spot in the den doorway. He walked over to the blanket, kneeled, and picked up Desmond.

"Clearly this is some type of torture" the Templar said under Ezio's surprised and curious gaze, "and you Assassin's call us evil"

And with that, he left, taking Desmond with him.

Ezio blinked, chuckled before turning his attention back to the television.

* * *

 _ **Review Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Brother Keeper**

 **Chapter 4**

It was odd, looking into a mirror, and seeing a much younger person. No longer seeing grey hair, and wrinkles, no aching bones, and quick fatigue. The first time all of them had seen their reflection, they admittedly freaked out a bit.

Now, Ezio won't stop looking at himself.

Altair was pretty sure it was some kind of illness.

"Ah!"

The eldest of the group looked away from the book he was reading and down to the babe in his rocker, the now two month old was staring up at the dangling toys above him, cooing and squealing at them; arms and legs flailing happily. The corner of his lips curling up into a smile, Altair leaned down to tickle the round belly, getting a happy coo and more flailing. Chuckling, Altair goes back to his reading. Five minutes of peaceful reading, and Desmond falling asleep is interrupted by a loud explosion from the kitchen, Altair blinked as feet hurried toward the explosion.

"Ezio, I thought I told you to stay out of my kitchen!"

"I was just trying to—ow, what was that for!"

Altair looked down at Desmond, his little face was scrunched up unhappily and whining softly. He gently bounced the rocker until the child had settled down; in the background the arguing was getting louder. With a sighing, Altair saved his spot in his book, placed it down, got up and went into the kitchen.

He found Conner and Ezio bickering, and the stove was smoking, looking up Altair saw a yellowish stain on the ceiling. The Elder Assassin tilted his head just so, then reached into his back pocket and sent a dagger flying. As expected from them, both Assassin's tilted their heads back, turning to look at the dagger now embedded in the cupboard then at Altair.

"Desmond," the Elder said, "is sleeping."

"Our apologizes." said Conner.

"Did you have to throw that?" Ezio grumbled.

Before Altair could answer, Desmond's crying carried through the house, giving the two one last warning look. Altair turned and headed back to the living room, sighing when he heard the two start back up, quietly this time; but still. By the time he got to the living room, Desmond's crying had stopped, thanks to Shay. Who had lifted the baby out of his rocker, and murmuring softly to the baby in what he knew to be French. Desmond responded in kind, cooing as he drifted back off to sleep.

After just silently watching, and well aware that Shay had noticed his presence, all of them were aware of each other, despite being allies….somewhat. Altair spoke. "You are very good with him."

"Babies, are easier to care for, it's when they get older that the problems start." Shay said with a small smile.

"No truer words have been said" Altair chuckled, remembering his own sons.

It hurt to think of them, to know that they are gone, yet he lived now. It would probably hurt more, if it was not for the fact that he was surrounded by his descendants, they were not his real family. But they were his family none the less. Even Shay.

There is a sudden loud thud from one of the bedrooms, followed by Haytham yelling some very impressive vocabulary at Edward, who just laughed.

"Sounds like Edward has finally broken Grandmaster Haytham." Shay chuckled looking down at Desmond who was most definitely out cold.

Sighing once again, Altair headed down the hall, reaching into his back pocket for another dagger. Shay laughed when the yelling and laughing was interrupted by startled yelps and Altair's voice threatening them into silence.

 _ **~.~**_

Desmond was being particularly fussy, so Ezio strapped him to his back, gathered the baby bag; and headed into the village. About an hour or two later, Ezio returned with a babbling Desmond, and a bunch of DVDs one of which was something called the _Toy Story_ trilogy. Curious, the group settled into the living room and put in the first DVD titled simply _Toy Story._ They found it interesting and entertaining enough that they put in _Toy Story 2_. After dinner, Desmond fed, bathed and put to bed. They put in the final DVD, and it's fine, though Edward has vowed to never give Desmond, Haytham and Conner a teddy bear (the last part got him part bewildered, part concerned, and part scared looks. And not just from his son and grandson). It's only at the very end, when Andy was talking to the little girl that it started.

"…Ezio, are you…..are you _**crying!?**_ "

There is a wet sniff from said Assassin, followed by a hoarse "no". Next to Altair, Conner's eyes were suspiciously bright and wet. Edward was furiously rubbing his eyes, and Shay was blowing his nose in tissue from….somewhere while he handed a spare to Haytham. Altair would have said something, expect his throat had gone very tight and his eyes were started to swell with tears…..dust will do that to you.

Maybe they should have watched the other movie called _Up._

 _ **~.~**_

It's a little over three months now, and Ezio is wondering what it said about the life he had…now?… is?... no, had?...never mind, something to think about for a later time. At the moment, Ezio was just wondering about his life and what it meant when after he had gone into Desmond's room to check on the baby, said baby had been already up and upon seeing Ezio's face peering into the crib.

Had smiled.

A real genuine smile.

Ezio was shouting in excitement before he could even think about what that could bring.

It brought a door being kicked in, and three Assassins and two Templars all with hidden blades at the ready rushing in.

"…..Huh." the Italian said after a moment of surprised silence, and staring.

"What has happened?" Conner asked as he came over.

"Desmond smiled" Ezio smiled excitedly.

" _ **That's**_ what had you shouting like a lunatic?" Haytham grumbled, running his hand through his bed hair, making a face when he caught a knot.

"Really!?" said the man's father as he hurried over to the crib.

"Really Father, it's not—" Haytham trailed off as he watched Shay and Altair gathered around the crib with the others.

"Ah, look he did it again!" Ezio said, before he started cooing.

Watching in disbelief, Haytham for a moment thought that maybe he was still sleeping, then with a sigh; he went over to join the others. Peering into the crib, he found Altair's finger in one tiny fist and though Desmond was staring up at Ezio, his eyes was flickering around all six men. When they landed on Haytham, Desmond blinked before his eyes lit up as he gave the Templar a big gummy smile as he coo'ed happily.

Haytham may, or may not, have melted into a warm pile of Templar goo.

* * *

 _ **Review Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Brother Keeper**

"Conner!"

From where he was dangling, and slightly rocking upside down on a strong thick tree branch, strapped to his chest and his own arms wrapped securely around a happily squealing, and laughing four month old Desmond. Conner sighed, and looked down at his father who was glaring up at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Haytham demanded.

"Nothing of your concern."

"It is when you have my descendent in danger of having his brains spilled all over the ground."

"He's my descendent too, and he seems to enjoy it."

"Considering that his thought process is sleep, poop and whether or not the thing in my hand can be eaten. Desmond's opinion in the matter is moot."

Desmond farted.

Haytham raised a brow as though to say "And there is your proof." Conner smiled a little before, with a practice ease that gave Haytham the feeling that this wasn't the first time his son had done this, and not just with Desmond. Flipped around and started making his way down.

"What is it that you want?" Conner asked once he and Desmond were on the ground.

"It's getting late, and Altair got worried Ezio's constant chatter made you murder him. And as I don't see him, that may be the case, where's the body?"

Conner suddenly became interested in Desmond's feet, the left side missing both shoe, and sock now that Haytham was paying attention. Putting that aside for later, Haytham turned his attention back to his son.

"Please tell me that you didn't actually kill him, because I'll never hear the end of it from Altair." the man sighed.

 _ **~.~**_

"You _bastardo_!"

Well, he wasn't dead, also…..

"I have no complaints about this." Haytham told his son.

Conner smirked; Desmond gurgled, and kicked his legs.

From where he was tied upside down, Ezio growled, and glared at them. "Revenge will be swift, and sweet."

"I did not think rope would be an issue for the Great Ezio Auditore."

"Your spawn is very good at knots."

"I'm very proud of my spawn."

With Desmond secured in one arm, and swelling a little bit in happiness at his father's words, Conner crouched down. He pushed at Ezio with one finger, causing the man to sway back, and forth.

"Stop that." Ezio ordered after Conner did it two more times, he was starting to look a little green.

"Come on," Haytham then said, "it's getting late."

After handing Desmond off to his father, Conner untied Ezio, the Italian glared and called Conner a name that would have made even his own mother blush once he was right-side up and on his feet. While Haytham covered Desmond's ears, Conner grinned.

They do make it back in one piece, more or less.

 _ **~.~**_

"Ba, ba, ba!"

Edward chuckled as he watched Desmond rolled over onto his back, he picked up the rattle and shook it over the baby. Desmond's eyes lock onto, giving a big gummy smile and squealing happily when Edward shook it again. Edward shook it few more times before lowering it within Desmond's reach, it took a moment, but eventual little chubby hands grabbed it. The rattle went straight into the baby's mouth, the Assassin melting into a warm puddle of parental/sibling goo at the adorable muffled cooing and gurgling.

There is a familiar clicking sound, and when Edward turned, as expected his Grandson was holding a disposable camera. They had found the camera sometime during the end of their first month, and since then have been taking picture and having them developed non-stop. None of them were embarrassed to say that almost all of the pictures were of Desmond, though Haytham would glare and grumble before admitting if asked.

Next to Conner, was Shay, in his hands was a recorder. Another item they had found.

And yes, they were of Desmond too.

 _ **~.~**_

The thing about the Apple was that it was always in Desmond's room, no matter where they put it, it always seem to find its way back to the dresser. Always facing the crib, like a silent guardian. And they would be fine with it if it wasn't for the fact that sometimes, when Desmond had been put to bed, and they happen to pass by; they would see the familiar shimmering glow. However, when they enter the room, expecting to see either Sister, or just plain anything. They find nothing but a peacefully sleeping babe.

It unnerved them.

 _ **~.~**_

Years of training, and experience is what pulled Edward out of his sleep, bed and on his feet. Mind alert, it doesn't take the man long to realize what had woken him out.

Crying.

He is out the door, and making his way down the hall to Desmond's room, aware of familiar footsteps following him. The door is already open, and light on, inside Ezio and Altair are already there. A crying Desmond in Ezio's arms, this crying was different from the usual, and something that most in the room rarely heard and dreaded in equal parts.

It was the crying of a child in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Haytham asked over the crying that was getting louder no matter how much Ezio rocked, and shushed, the Assassin speaking in his Native tongue in his worry, and panic.

"We don't know," Altair said, "we found no injures, and he has no fever."

Ezio's startled exclamation gained their attention, they watch in horror, and bewilderment as a horrid burn appeared on the right arm, and hand of the baby.

"That is unusual."

Bodies closed around Ezio and Desmond, and blades are out.

Sister stared at them, "Good evening," she said, "may I?"

Desmond's crying had dwindled down to pained whimpers; Sister took a step further, stopping when the blades rose.

"I am not the one who has harmed him, nor do I plan to do so. I merely wish to help."

All of them glanced at each other, before they parted to let her through, Sister walked toward Ezio. She raised her hand to touch, then stopped and looked up at the Assassin, "May I?" she asked again.

Ezio cradled the baby closer for a moment, then after a glance at the others nodded, Sister is gentle as she checked him over.

"Desmond's previous journey was a long one, it made him stronger, but it also broke him in many ways." Sister spoke, "You all know this, have experience merely half. When Sister brought him here, it was to learn, but more importantly; it was to heal."

"What does that have to do with the burn?" Altair asked.

"His soul is getting stronger, and thus his old memories are manifesting physically, and will continue to do so as he grows."

"Will this continue to happen?" Ezio asked.

"Perhaps."

"Can you do anything?" Asked Conner.

Sister caressed the soft hair, her eyes watching, "I can do many things, but healing a soul, I cannot."

"So he will continue to suffer then," Edward spoke up.

"He does not have to," Sister said softly, "not alone, or ever. It is your choice, and it is your choice on how to handle it."

Sister smiled at them, and they felt as though they had already done something. "Until then," Sister continued, "this is the best I can do."

Sister touched the horrible burn, Ezio watched as right before his very eyes, it healed.

"His skin has healed, however, there is a possibility that as he grows older, he will still feel the effects. Be watchful."

With another caress of the hair, Sister was gone.

In Ezio's arms, Desmond yawned, no longer in pain, the baby was more than happy to go back to sleep. The Assassins and Haytham stared at him, then at each other.

The rest of the night was spent in Desmond's room.

* * *

 ** _Review Please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Brother Keeper**

Morning came, and Desmond showed no signs of distress, nor did it seem that his arm was causing him problems. Which is more than can be said about his guardians, who fretted over the baby in their own way; fretting, that Desmond was clueless to, and apparently was just happy about the extra attention he was getting. Eventual, things went back to normal….well as normal as they could get.

 _ **~.~**_

Whoever, or whatever, had transported them to this land during summer. And on a particularly hot day, they all found themselves enjoying the cool lake that they could always see from porch.

"This is more of you two then I ever wanted to see." Haytham groaned to his father and son.

Naked as they day he was born, Edward grinned at his son before taking Desmond out of Altair's arms, the eldest of the group staring at the clear blue water like it was plague.

"In we go!"

Desmond coo'ed, face going from smiling to curious when Edward was deep enough in the water that it came up to the baby's thighs. Edward watched the child's reaction, and blinked in surprise when Desmond started splashing, and laughing.

"He's definitely mine!" Edward laughed, despite having water splashed in his face.

On the shore, Ezio was trying to get Altair into the water.

"No." Altair growled.

"But—"

"No."

"I could—"

"I _ **will**_ stab you."

It was a work in progress.

"Conner, put me down!"

From where he was waddling into the water, Shay looked over his shoulder to see Conner having picked up his father, and was making his way to the water; looking far too mischievous for Haytham's comfort.

"Don't you dare," Haytham growled, wiggling, "Conner, I mean it. Conner!"

Everyone, even Desmond, watched as Haytham went up into the air then down into the water.

"Nice throw brother!" Ezio praised.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to kill you!" Haytham snarled when he surfaced.

Desmond laughed.

"This is no reason to laugh!"

Desmond just splashed, and gurgled.

Haytham started making his way out the lake, revenge in his eyes, Conner grinned. Shaking his head, Shay made his way over to Edward and Desmond just in time to see the man go under with the babe and come quickly back up. Desmond was unfazed, smiling and splashing.

"He really likes it." Shay observed, smiling when he reached out, and Desmond grabbed hold of his fingers.

"He does," Edward agreed, "and he doesn't know fear yet either."

Shay hummed, "Even though I know better, I still wish he would never have to experience such an emotion."

"We all do, even my stubborn son."

Both looked over at said son, and found Haytham having wrapped his arms around Conner's waist and was trying to lift the younger Assassin up to no doubt throw him into the lake. However, considering that Conner was a tank on two feet, it wasn't going well.

"Don't throw out your back Grandmaster." Shay told him.

"Be silent!"

"I would listen to him father."

"You be silent too!"

Laughing, Edward opened his mouth to continue the conversation only for movement to take his attention. He stared as he watched Ezio come into the water, on his back was Altair.

"Altair, if you keep tightening up your arms like that, I'll choke, let go, and you'll end up drowning." Ezio said looking amused despite his words.

Altair, may or may not have squeaked and tighten his arms around Ezio's neck.

"Well," Shay said after staring, "at least he's in the water."

There is a loud yelp as Haytham is once again thrown in the water.

 _ **~.~**_

"You do realize they have invented trousers, yes?"

Still wet from his, and Desmond's bath, both naked, though Desmond had a fluffy towel wrapped around him. Conner tilted his head, "I am aware," he said, "though I don't understand your purpose of the statement."

Sighing, Haytham just walked off, groaning when he passed his naked father.

 _ **~.~**_

Somehow, Haytham ended up babysitting while the others were out, considering he had been able to avoid doing since they've arrived, it was a mystery to the man on how it happened.

He blamed Conner.

"Stop wiggling, I need to get this on."

Desmond laughed, legs still kicking.

"Just because my son, and father prefer walking in the nude, does not mean I will allow you do the same."

Desmond stuck his right foot into his mouth, sighing though his eyes glowed with fondness, Haytham took the baby's foot out of his mouth. After putting it on backwards, barely dodging being peed on, and a few words that Haytham hoped Desmond will never repeat.

Desmond had on a fresh diaper.

Then came putting on the clothes.

"Socks are to remain on our feet at all time," Haytham said after he put the baby's sock a second time.

Desmond burped.

The sock came off again.

 _ **~.~**_

Desmond was crying.

It wasn't the same crying like that night, thankfully.

However, Haytham didn't know what to do to make him stop. He wasn't in need of a changing, or hungry.

At this point, the Templar wanted to cry himself.

"Please stop crying," the man begged the baby in his arms, "I'll give you anything!"

Desmond cried harder.

Haytham whimpered.

 _ **~.~**_

"That is just adorable."

Chuckling, Altair turned away from Edward who was taking pictures with his camera (that he took everywhere with him), to Conner. His smile slipping a bit when he noticed how the young man was staring, curious he turned back to the floor. Haytham was sprawled out on the blanket they used for Desmond's tummy time, mouth agape, drooling and snoring softly. His normal neat appearance was a mess, on his chest also asleep with a protective hand on his back was Desmond. Looking back at Conner, Altair studied the man's expression.

"You're jealous." He stated.

Conner looked at him, then back at his father and descendent, Ezio was currently and carefully trying remove Desmond from the man. He wasn't successful obviously, and if it wasn't for Desmond, everyone was sure that Haytham would have down more the grab at the Italian's wrist.

"I am," Conner then said turning back to the elder, "though of who, I am not sure."

Altair tilted his head to the side, and turned his attention back to Haytham who was complaining to Ezio about leaving him alone for so long, and simultaneously telling his father to stop taking pictures.

"I am happy about it."

"…..Really?"

Conner nodded, "In our time, I was jealous before, but it was darker. More bitter, among other things. This is different, lighter, more….affectionate. I….do not think there is anything to worry about."

Altair smiled.

* * *

 _ **Let Me Know What You Think!**_


End file.
